Blind date
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Suzumi sets up Aya and Yuhi on a date together, incognito. A short time after Touya has passed leaving Aya to raise their child alone. Knowing that he would look after her and love her indefinitely. Just like Touya would have wanted for her. AyaxYuhi, *Oneshot*, Time skip, (Set after series), feels, fluff


**My first Ayashi no ceres fic in a long time**

 **I went through a faze of doing shitty crossovers during my early fanfic years for whatever reason**

 **anyway, this one is set after the ending to the original series**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Aya walked down the street silently, trying to keep calm and not make a fool of herself. Though she could feel herself shaking a little with nerves, but that expected in this situation mind you. It had been a long time since she had done this sort of thing, she hadn't been on a date in what felt like forever. She had never had the time for such luxuries.

When she wasn't being chased by her own family, fighting off her own kind, trying to search for a mystical robe and fighting off the advances of a psychopath who was inhabiting her brother. She had been trying to live a somewhat normal life out of the chaos she had to endure amongst that life, it was far from ordinary family drama.

But Touya had helped her through it all, supporting her and offering her the advice she needed when troubled. He had believed in her, protected her and given her the hope she needed. She would never meet anyone like him ever again, he had been one in a million and she would forever miss him. He had been her first after all.

She had spent so long being monogamous to one person that now being single again, didn't seem real. Like she was woken up from a long dream to find out this wasn't really her life. It felt so awkward and alien, not knowing what to do with herself, a newfound sense of shyness filling her. It had been such a long time since she had done this sort of thing.

But it was time for her to move on, to live in the past was not healthy. To allow herself to be consumed by the emptiness of loss and grief would do no good. None of it had been her fault and she could had fought bravely. But it was all over now, everything was over and she could live in peace from the aftermath of it all.

Though going back to see people after so long had been very strange, but though emotional and it had made her happy. She had left Miku with Suzumi for the day, having dropped her off to stay the night. Having promised to look after her during Aya's date. Despite having never had a child herself, Suzumi was a very motherly person.

She had come out stronger from the hardships of her past and become happier for it, becoming Aya's role model. Finding strength in Suzumi's wisdom of experience to help her get through the loss of her own partner. Being able to accept her pain and sadness, but doing what was best for herself and her child through it all.

Miku was now a year old and grew lovelier as each day passed. Growing up faster than Aya could believe, such a strong and healthy baby girl. She looked just like Aya did when she was a child, though she had black hair like Ceres. So, silky and straight, just like hers. Though now that Ceres was gone, she would not carry the celestial genes inside of her.

However, she carried the same deep green eyes that her father had. So, bright and innocent, full of life. Naive to the worlds hardships like she had once been, but instead being embraced in a loving home with two loving parents. Sadly, their daughter barely remembered the father that had helped create her. The man who had helped her conceive a child amidst her troubles.

Though he had been surprised and scared about becoming a father, he had slipped into the role easily, though his time had been brief with her. Touya had passed when Miku had just been born, she was barely a year old when he had died. She wondered if it was fate or a curse that her daughter would lose her father the same as she.

It had been over a year now and Aya missed him terribly, but she had come to accept it. Knowing that he had not left her by choice and wanted nothing more than to live by her side with their child. Deep down she had sensed that there was something wrong, that there was something he wasn't telling her even when they were together.

But he had always been like that, secretive and silent about his emotions. Wanting to protect her from harm, not wanting to fade her smile with the painful truth. He was always such a sweet liar, not wanting her to worry and keep smiling. Though she had been mad when she found out, later she knew he was just trying to protect her.

As he had laid on his deathbed, Aya having nursed him until his end. His last words to her had been to live for his sake, to spread her wings and make her own future. To be happy, that was all he could ever want for her. Sharing one last kiss as he breathed his last breath. It had been the most beautiful yet heartbreaking moment of her life.

Having lost her own husband, Suzumi had helped greatly during the mourning process. Allowing Aya to get back on her feet and find her smile again just like Touya had wanted. Later explaining the date would be good for her emotionally and mentally, to do something for herself for once. To indulge in selfishness.

Touya had always had her happiness as his best interest, to the point he had never told her that by giving up the Hagoromo. He was in fact shortening his life span and would die an early death. He had known from the second he did so what would happen, but he didn't care about what would happen to him. He did so of his own free will.

But there was one thing that would never change despite experiencing this heartbreak. He was her first love and quite literally made for her by the Hagoromo, fated to be together. He would always be precious to her no matter what, his memories forever in her heart. But she needed to live for herself now, not Touya.

Aya had agreed to the date, even if nothing came of it and it was a dud. She would still have fun and that was what mattered the most, being able to laugh again. It being a blind date she was even more nervous about it. She was being set up with a guy she had never met before into creating a possible relationship in the future.

However, she had matured a lot in the past year, allowing herself to grow as a person. Having become comfortable with herself and broadened her outlook on life. The whole experience with Ceres, losing her family and friends. Accepting her destiny, it had all changed her in some ways for the better. Allowing her to grow up.

Her hair was longer now than when she first cut it, having now reached her shoulders in a longer style. Suiting her far more now, than her longer style ever had when she was younger. After having a baby, her breasts had certainly developed. Now much fuller and rounder, giving her an air of sexuality. Compared with her more girlish and naïve air from her high school self.

She now carried a more mature womanly air, a strong sense of attitude and independence. Despite her age being only 19; she appeared to be a woman in her early twenties now. She had been only 18 when she gave birth to Miku, but she did not regret that decision. Miku had been born of love, the love that she had Touya shared for one another. And one day hopefully her daughter would know such a love.

She was wearing a black spaghetti strap vest top, showing off her curves and healthy breasts. A pair of blue jeans that cupped her ass and showed off her developed womanly curves. But she carried something important around her neck, her protection and her security. Touya's cross that he had given her, the one he used to wear all the time under his choker.

Giving her a strength to go forward and fight on, that he would watch over her and she would be ok. That as long as she had that around her neck, she had the strength to do anything. Of course, she also carried her money, wallet, keys and such in her front pockets. That way nobody could pick pocket her from behind without her knowing about it. They would have to face her.

* * *

Aya walked into the restaurant quietly, aware of the eyes that stared at her as she entered the room. Some of them making dirty leers or muttering quietly amongst themselves. But she brushed them off like they didn't exist, she didn't wear this for them. She wore it because she felt good about herself.

She was meeting her date at a restaurant, though she was surprised by the venue. She would have expected them to want her to met them somewhere fancier, not that she minded. It was a very casual set up indeed, Okinomiyaki. A form of savoury pancake that was often served with mayo among other things.

However, the casual setting would give her more time to relax and feel herself. If they ended up going somewhere she would feel uncomfortable and embarrass herself. Something she would rather avoid doing on a first date. She was known for her strong sense of voicing her opinion and hot blooded nature after all.

As she approached the bar she was stunned by who was sat there. Feeling as though she had stepped back in time, to another part of her life. Not expecting this at all, it was like a flash from the past. So many emotions running through her as she gazed upon him. Trying not to cry at how emotional she felt like now seeing them.

Yuhi had matured so much since they first met, nothing like the boy he used to be. She had heard from Suzumi he was now attending college and living in a dorm instead of her home. He was now training to be a chef, working hard and asking Suzumi to taste his cooking. He still carried the dream he had back then of owning his own restaurant. Taking steps to make it happen.

As he heard the door open, Yuhi realized his date must have arrived. He swallowed nervously and turned to greet them, but when he saw who it was his face became one of pure shock. A look of genuine surprise spreading across his face, as he had been expecting to see his sister in law. Having been told by her that she would meet him for lunch this afternoon.

"Aya?!" he said in surprise. It felt like forever since he had seen her, after what happened with the Mikage's she moved into her own place to make her own life and raise her child. Though it had been hard to part with her and say goodbye, he knew she would be alright and be able to look after herself. She had a strong will after all.

Though she looked nothing like she used to, not that he was complaining about it mind you. She looked great, especially considering she had given birth to a baby less than a year ago. She was certainly more womanly than she had been back when they first met each other. Having really come into her own and developed a newfound sense of independence.

Aya could only stand there in shock, her eyes wide and trying to process what was going on. Yuhi was her date? Then she began to realize that Suzumi must have set this up, damn she was sneaky. From the very start when she was rescued by them Suzumi had teased the two of them about their chemistry and Yuhi's feelings for her.

Though at the time she had seen him in a platonic sense, over time those feelings had changed and she had matured. She was ready to move on, she was ready to start her own life. She knew Touya wanted this for her and she knew he would be happy for her. So she had no regrets or guilt about what she was about to head into.

But she had to admit, he had grown up a lot since then. Having developed prominent abs and charm since his boyhood. Being in his late teens like her now, he had certainly changed. Though she was hesitant to do this, in her heart she knew it was the right thing. Recalling what Touya had said to her during the time when she still carried Ceres inside of her.

Back during the incident with Urukawa, trying to make him notice her and him brushing her away. Adamantly explaining that her feelings for him were genuine and not just some schoolgirl crush.(Of course she had been right about it all along) Back when they first met and he was still working for the Mikage's loyally.

" _Isn't there someone better suited for you"_

Though she had not understood it then, she did now. The words being crystal clear as to what he had been trying to say to her. Warning her of the choices that would happen from being involved with hi, Being able to think more clearly than she had back then. Her experiences having made her wiser than her previous self.

Yuhi would take care of her and love her indefinitely, no matter what came their way. He would protect her from harm and patiently respect her every wish. He would help raise Miku as if she was his own, acting as a father figure towards her. Despite every hardship and trial they had faced together, his feelings for her had remained loyal.

He made a promise after all, one Touya had later revealed to her. One that he had carried all this time and Yuhi had kept and now gone through with. That when he was gone, that he would take care of Aya in his place. Loving and caring for her in Touya's place. Helping her to reclaim her smile again.

Aya smiled warmly at him, a genuine smile spread across her face "You look well Yuhi" she replied gently. She never actually realized till now how much she had missed him. The smile she wore was very tender and loving, a truly happy expression on her face as she looked at him. Glad to see him again after such a long time.

Yuhi blushed, he was glad to see she was acting like her old self again. Though he was a little flustered to meet her again after all this time. She had really changed so much, like she was a different person. "Y… You too" he replied shyly. She looked even sexier than before, especially in that outfit. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, but he tried to remain composed as to not make things awkward.

Aya then approached him and pulled up a stool, sitting beside him and brushing her hair from her face. Though it was easier to deal with now than it had been before, it had its moments of being annoying. Meanwhile, Yuhi was trying not to stare at her, though the temptation to do so was great. God, that body, damn Touya had been lucky.

"Did you order yet?" she asked curiously. She was really hungry after the long journey to get here. First a train to get back, then the taxi trip to get to Suzumi's place. And then the tram to get into the town centre. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so stressed out, being a mum was certainly hard work making her realize the crap her parents had to deal with.

She was seriously hungry, she felt like she could demolish a full course meal. It would certainly be a change from what she usually made for herself and Miku. But at least it had been good exercise, lately the only kind she got was tending to her daughter's needs. The only good part was that Miku slept in her room in order to be closer to her.

Yuhi shook his head awkwardly, he had been waiting for her to arrive. Being a gentleman, he would never order until his date would show up. It would be rude to do so otherwise. Rather glad he had, otherwise he never would have been able to admire her when she walked through the door. He hadn't been able to look away from her.

Aya then picked up the menu, scanning what options she had. Though, doing so felt like old times long since passed. She hadn't been to a place like this since her high school years. She used to go out all the time with her then friends and older brother Aki. She felt her eyes sting a little at the memory, as remembering was a bittersweet feeling. Knowing she would never have them back.

Yuhi saw her expression and became worried, he didn't want her to force herself if she wasn't ready. He knew that doing so would bring back some unpleasant memories from her past. Which he knew would be more than difficult for her. He had already said before, he would wait for her as long as it took. He made that clear numerous times.

Aya then turned her head to look at him curiously "Hey Yuhi, you like karaoke?" she asked. It was time to make new memories instead of living in the past. They would have wanted her to be happy after all. She deserved if after all she had been through, the chance to have an easy life free of troubles or endless drama.

Yuhi blinked in confusion, damn there was a hit of nostalgia he hadn't felt in a while. "Yeah, sure why?" he asked. He recalled she used to go with Shuro and Chidori all the time, while he was dragged along by force. That felt like another lifetime ago, the fact that they were no longer around still surprised him even now.

Aya smiled in amusement, a flash of her old self coming to light "I feel like having some fun today" she said playfully. Though she missed them all, she could not live in the past anymore. They had died for her sake, all fighting to beat the Mikage's and help Ceres. In the end they had won, though with great losses that had come from it. She would never forget the sacrifices they made for her.

Yuhi was surprised to hear this, but smiled when he saw her expression. She was starting to act like her old self again, which brought him a relief he never knew he needed. Especially after everything. He then picked up his own menu and had a look for himself, wondering what looked good. All the while glad to be by her side, seeing her here and smiling just like old times.


End file.
